Momoyo Kawakami
Momoyo Kawakami (川神 百代 Kawakami Momoyo) is one of the main heroines in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''series. She is also one of the main love interests to Yamato Naoe in the ''Majikoi!, and one of the main characters in the anime and the manga being published by Comp Ace. She represents Honesty (誠,' 'Makoto), one of the seven virtues of martial arts. Story Past Childhood Momoyo was born into the Kawakami Family of the Kawakami Temple in Kawakami City. She is the grandaughter of Tesshin Kawakami who is known to be the world's strongest martial artist and she is the child of two martial artists, one of whom is a part of the Kawakami bloodline. Being raised in the Kawakami Temple, Momoyo was trained in the Kawakami fighting style in order to succeed her grandpa as the Grandmaster of the Kawakami Temple. Being born with unnatural strength and the ability to use ki, Momoyo was gifted with abilities that made her known to be a 'superhuman' like her grandpa. Due to her being a child of the Kawakami bloodline, her strength was not only surprising to a select few, but was terrifying to everyone else. Because of her incredible strength, Momoyo was both admired and feared for her power and confidence by many kids around her age. The Promise to Yamato Naoe and First Defeat While she was in the fifth grade, Momoyo would be approached one day at the Kawakami Temple by fourth graders. One of them, Yamato Naoe who came to ask for her to be the bodyguard of the Kazama Family which currently consisted of Shouichi Kazama, Kazuko Okamoto, Gakuto Shimazu, Takuya Morooka and Yamato himself. Momoyo listened to Yamato's story about how fifth and sixth graders ganged up on the Kazama Family, took Kazuko hostage, using her to blackmail the Kazama Family to surrender and suffer their defeat. Momoyo agreed to help, but only on one condition: Yamato will be her servant. She explained that while she was the heir to the Kawakami Temple, she was still treated as a junior and had to show respect to her seniors as she was still a child. Due to this, she wanted someone to be her underling so she could boss him around. Yamato felt that Momoyo would forget about the promise in a little while and agreed, handing her a rare baseball card as he did research on her before coming over to make the deal. Momoyo was in awe of the card, and smiled that Yamato would be a very good underling, but she felt uncomfortable when Yamato called her "Boss" and wanted something more gentle but still strong. Yamato then called her "big sis" and Momoyo smiled, saying she liked the name. She then held out her pinkie to Yamato to seal the deal, leading Yamato to think that despite her aura of confidence and assertion, she was still a kid at heart. As their pinkies grabbed hold of one another, she sealed the promise, saying that Yamato would belong to her forever and that she would kill him if he broke the promise. Yamato then stood there, staring at her in both confusion and shock by her words, wondering if she was actually serious. The next day, Momoyo aids the Kazama Family and instantly beat up all the fifth and sixth graders in an instant, leaving the boys of the Kazama Family in shock while Kazuko stared at her in admiration. Winning the field for the Kazama Family, she stayed to play with them and eventually, she would continue to meet up with them, thus becoming an official member of the Kazama Family. Later, due to Momoyo's views on the leader of the Kazama Family should be the oldest and strongest of them, she would call Shouichi to an empty field one day, and told him to come alone. As Shouichi wondered what Momoyo wanted, she voiced her intentions of becoming the leader of the Kazama Family and demanded that Shouichi give it to her. Shouichi refused, saying the Kazama Family was his and he would not hand it over to anyone. Momoyo became annoyed and charged at Shouichi saying if he would not give the leadership to her, she would take it from him. Shouichi stood his ground, only to be overwhelmed by Momoyo, who continued to demand his leadership to her. Realizing that Shouichi still would not give up, she then threating to break his arms. Shouichi still refused, saying if he gave up then he wouldn't be himself anymore and told Momoyo to just break his arms since he still wouldn't give up the leadership. Momoyo then realized that if she went any further in injuring Shouichi, she could push his wellbeing at risk and even cripple him. She also knew that there would be no way to hide what happened to him if she went that far, and that the Kazama Family would leave her. She admitted defeat, even though she was not hurt at all, the feeling of not getting what she wanted filled her with a sense of defeat. She then acknowledged Shouichi as leader of the Kazama Family, leaving him smiling that she finally understood the reason. As Momoyo took Shouichi to the Kawakami Temple for hospitality, she murmured that Shouichi was a strange person and wondered if he was an idiot. Momoyo would acknowledge Shouichi as a man from this incident but would still weigh-in as the Kazama Family second-in-command, making the decisions on what activities the Kazama Family would take in his absence. Momoyo's Confession and Raising the Flag Not long after joining the Kazama Family, Momoyo confessed that she really liked Yamato Naoe and asked him to promise her that he would always be with her and follow her forever. Yamato rejected however, saying that if he remained her underling and followed her forever, he would always be on the sidelines. Yamato declared that he wanted to be Momoyo's equal and stand by her side as one using his intellect to match her strength. As Momoyo stated that reaching her level that way would take dedication, Yamato then promised that he would aim for something big, voicing that he wanted to become someone who could cause change in the country like the Prime Minister of Japan. Momoyo was taken back by Yamato's ambitions before smiling and saying that it would take something like that in order to match her. Momoyo then happily accepted and told Yamato that they would aim for the top together. She has been waiting for Yamato to realizing his ambitions. Gaining a New Sister When the guardian of Kazuko Okamoto died, Kazuko was to be adopted by one of her relatives. However, upon meeting the relative, the Kazama Family agreed that the man was too dangerous to give Kazuko in. Afterwards, Momoyo requested that her family adopt Kazuko, making Kazuko a member of the Kawakami Family and Momoyo's little sister. Kazuko came to admire the Kawakami Family and strives to achieve her dream of becoming a Kawakami Temple's Assistant Instructor in order to aid the family she loves so much and to earn Momoyo's recognition as a fighter. Agave Plant At their open field, the Kazama Family came across a weird plant, which Yamato Naoe noticed to be a century plant. The group then decided to see the flower when it bloomed, but not before noticing they were being watched by Miyako Shiina who quickly ran away when Shouichi Kazama confronted her. The next day, Shouichi assembled the members of the Kazama Family in order to stabilize the plant during a heavy storm. Going into the rain, the Kazama Family tied cloths and ropes to the plant in order to stabilize it. Noticing Miyako was there, Yamato was ordered by Shouichi to look after her. Taking Miyako's hand, Yamato kept her close as they and the rest of the family stabilized the plant. At the blooming of the century plant, Momoyo was the first to comment on it, saying it was an ugly plant, shocking Yamato at her bluntness despite thinking the same thing. She and the other members of the Kazama Family, including Miyako, took a picture in front of the flower, with her placing her arm around Yamato. They then promised that no matter what happened in life, they would meet to witness the next blossoming of the century plant decades later. Eventually, they would later uproot the century plant and replant it later at the back of the Kazama Family's hideout building. At some point, the Kazama Family would be unable to use their field as a hideout and looked elsewhere for a new hideout. Fortunately, Gakuto Shimazu's family had a building near the industrial bay area of Kawakami City that was no longer in use as it became vacant when the financial bubble burst. Even though the building was not in use, it was still owned property and the Kazama Family would be hired to look after the place, especially since Momoyo was among them, as a part time job. The building would end up being their hideout and the even brought furniture over as well as games, mangas and other materials. The family would then start a routine for them all to meet at the hideout every Friday. They would even dig up the century plant, and replant it at the back of the building in order to keep their life long promise. The World's Strongest In March 2008, Momoyo fought against Ageha Kuki, who was retiring from fighting in order to focus on the Kuki Family's business. Momoyo and Ageha fought, with Momoyo being the victor and becoming the strongest of the Four Devas. Kawakami Academy, New Friends, Stagnation, and a Stronger Connection to Yamato Naoe In 2009, Momoyo became a third year student at Kawakami Academy. With her reputation, she became admired as the strongest and was recognized by everyone as the most beautiful girl in the whole school. However, due to her overwhelming strength, almost all the males in Kawakami Academy are too intimidated to approach her, let alone talk to her or even ask her out. Momoyo took no notice of this however, and enjoyed playing with and flirting with girls since no male caught her interest, although everyone was already aware of the underlying siblings relationship between her and Yamato Naoe. Momoyo would continue to show a softer side to Yamato while still being rough. In time though, she would become gentler toward him, visiting Yamato in his class, to spend time with him at the Kazama Family hideout and even teasing him with her sex appeal. This would lead to rumors of the actual relationship between her and Yamato as it seemed too close for master-servant and siblings relationship and even closer for childhood friends. Momoyo was more than willing to allow Christiane Friedrich into the Kazama Family, as well as Yukie Mayuzumi, as she loved the thought of having more girls to surround herself with. She also noticed that Yukie was much stronger than she looked and was a member of the Four Devas. Momoyo soon became excited about keeping Yukie around. Upon allowing Chris and Yukie into the hideout, she assisted Yamato in constraining Miyako Shiina when Chris suggested that the building ought to be destroyed. After Yamato calmed down the situation, Chris apologized. When the photo of the Kazama Family standing in front of the century flower was found, Chris and Yukie where told of the promise the Kazama Family had to witness the next blossoming of the flower decades later. They were then invited to attend the blossoming to which they agreed. A month would pass after Chris and Yukie joined the Kazama Family, all the while Momoyo would continue to fight opponents but would always end up frustrated by her victories with ease. She would end up taking out her frustrations on Yamato by teasing him and spending time with him, saying that being around him made her feel refreshed. As time went on, her frustrations with not being to let loose her strength against strong opponents becomes more evident, while at the same time she would continue to look for Yamato more often to hang out with and become closer to him. Appearance Momoyo has waist-length black-brown hair, red eyes and by Gakuto and Moro's description, a "megalopolis-style" bust. She is normally seen wearing the winter uniform of the Kawakami Academy with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style. She wears a black vest-like garment within and black boots. Though later on, she began to wear her uniform properly as a sign of maturity. Personality Momoyo has a tomboyish, tough-going and confident personality who hardly blushes or stutters and she is completely up front with people. This, along with her prowess, her love of fighting, and her straight-up honesty, made her the most wonderful and admirable woman to her girl fans, while making her the most beautiful but intimidating woman to her male fans which makes them too scared to her. Momoyo has a great love for fighting and for just having fun in general. Her love for fighting however, has proven to be outlined since she is so skilled in martial arts, she constantly defeats her opponents without exertion and real effort, which leads to her frustrations. This sort of behavior did not go unnoticed by her relatives, friends and acquaintances: Tesshin Kawakami, Lu Yi, Souri, Margit Eberbach, Ageha Kuki and Yamato Naoe. Winning a fight that makes her use her full effort though, will always put her in a good mood and make her more relaxed afterwards. Even Momoyo realized at one point that she may develop a problem in the future, she still explains that fighting is veined in her and she just can't bring herself to better her mind as she has no interest to do so. Both Tesshin and Yi constantly preaches Momoyo to find other interests besides fighting or to go training in the mountains to train her mind, but Momoyo in turn brushes them off, saying she does not want or need to go to the mountains as long as she has friends. This comment as well as her overconfidence, tends to make both Tesshin and Yi feel that the answer to her problem is among her friends. In truth, Momoyo constantly seeks out Yamato out of all her friends because her being with him constantly makes her feel 'refreshed' and helps to clear her mind. Momoyo shows a side that is completely softer to her friends in the Kazama Family, and is not as tough around them. However, she still displays her aura of confidence and strength, and proudly helps Shouichi Kazama makes decisions as the second-in-command of the Kazama Family. Ever since they made their promise, Momoyo and Yamato have been attached to each other. Momoyo has always shown a more caring, softer side to Yamato that she shows to no one else. But she still roughs him up from time to time, feeling he can be used as a stress relief. These sort of acts tend to range from hugs, massages, pouncing on top of him, holding his arm and pressing her breasts against him, putting him in a headlock. She is also a real tease to Yamato, and tends to show off sexy poses and exposes part of her underwear and cleavage and even slyly mentions her sexual interests in him. Momoyo feels that Yamato is the only person in the world she can do this to as doing it to anyone else would be useless and never have the same effect. She claims this is because Yamato is her underling, but usually she makes hints that she is more interested in him than that. Momoyo is terrible when it comes to money conduct, as she is always spend it carelessly or losing it while gambling. Whenever she is in a pinch, her immediate action is to go to Yamato, who sometimes help out with her bill. But for the most part, he scolds her for it and tells her to get a job. She also borrows money from the Kazama Family, and if need be, from her fans and other students at Kawakami Academy. Momoyo always pay back what she owes in the end, but ends up having little money for herself afterwards, which leads her to borrow more money again. Back when she was a child, Momoyo got along with Gyoubu Shakadou, former assistant instructor who was as strong as Assistant Instructor Lu Yi. Gyoubu personally felt that might was always right and he himself was a bit of a battle maniac, fighting for the sheer fun of it. This would have an influential effect on Momoyo, as well as her tendency to dominate and will-crushing her opponent, despite the fact that Gyoubu was exiled from the Kawakami Temple because of these reckless values. Due to Gyoubu's influence on Momoyo, Yi has taken it upon himself to personally oversee Kazuko's training so she won’t follow a similar path. Despite being flirtatious towards females only, Momoyo claims only flirt with girls as there are no males that catch her attention. Due to her confidence, her strength, and continuously defeating strong males, Momoyo has developed a strong standard on which she would acknowledge any male as an actual man or interest in general. While saying that she does not know what she exactly looks for in a man, she also says that if a man wanted to catch her attention, then he would have to be a man who was serious about his promises and talks of ambitions, meaning he had to at least work hard to try and achieve them. When Yamato confessed, Momoyo claimed that it was partly because she could not see him as a man that lead to her rejection of him, while the other part was his lack of seriousness to uphold his promise to her to become someone who could move the country as well as become her equal with his mind. However, Momoyo also admits that she might of accepted Yamato if he had confessed earlier, regardless of her standards. Momoyo tends to acknowledge someone as a man when they have managed to best her or leave her with a sense of defeat in one way or another, meaning defeated her physically or mentally. When Momoyo acknowledges someone as a man she is more respectful to them and sees them different from everyone else. Due to Momoyo's standards, she feels like to acknowledge someone as a man first before consider going out with them. However, even acknowledging a man does not guarantee her liking and love toward them as one at all. Despite acknowledging Shouichi as a man, Momoyo has never shown any interest in him and even flirts with girls in his presence, showing that he doesn’t catch her attention despite her acknowledgement of him. This proves that there is a distinct difference between Momoyo liking or loving someone as a man and acknowledging them as one. This is further elaborated in Yamato's case as even before he was acknowledged by Momoyo as a man. When Yamato was able to make Momoyo acknowledge him as a man, their relationship instantly got stronger with Momoyo becoming more attached to him, constantly calling him and looking for him to be around him a lot more than she did before. With Shouichi on the other hand, when he fell for Momoyo he got instantly rejected and was soon knocked out by Momoyo when he persisted. Despite her strength and valor, she is terrified of ghosts and spirits, as she feels that nothing she can do will affect them. She admits she would rather be shot at by a thousand of missiles instead of confronting a spirit. Momoyo finds that flirting and teasing other girls is fun and helps her to relax at times. She is constantly flirting with them but is never serious about it. She claims to do so since there are no guys around who catch her attention, with the majority of them being too intimidated to talk to her, too childish, or just not on her level. This has lead to many people thinking she was a lesbian, even though she admits she's straight. When she starts getting closer to Yamato though, she feels hanging out with girls was annoying and even mentions giving it up. Momoyo even teases the girls of the Kazama Family such as Miyako who plays along, but this tends to make other people such as Chris uncomfortable. She doesn’t tease her sister Kazuko though, and even tries to protect Kazuko's innocence from sexual materials. Momoyo sincerely adores her adopted sister Kazuko who in turns admires and loves Momoyo. The two get along just like real sisters, and tend to show off the same habits and personality traits, such as their eating methods and their dislike of studying. The two tend to train with each other in exercises, but they don't spar against one another due to their gap of powers. Momoyo deeply wishes for Kazuko to achieve her dream of becoming a Kawakami Temple's Assistant Instructor, but tends to have doubts as she feels that natural talent is sometimes necessary to achieve such a goal, talent that she feels Kazuko doesn't have, and that hard work and training will only get a person so far. Despite this, Momoyo still encourages Kazuko to do her best, and strongly hopes for Kazuko to achieve her goal. Many people consider her and Yamato's relationship as something deeper and even describe it as interesting and special. As such, girl fans of Momoyo get envious of the time and affection she shows Yamato, while others prompt Yamato to take a chance and ask her out. She is deeply affectionate, in her own way, towards Yamato as she considers him someone very important to her and is extremely possessive of him to the point that she gets jealous when other girls pay Yamato too much attention. She always feels relaxed around Yamato, and will only do the things she does to him only because she feels it's useless to do them to anyone else. She takes the promise Yamato made to be her underling seriously as well as Yamato's promise to become her equal and to stay with her forever. She realizes that she is in love with Yamato, but is unable to admit it to anyone, not even herself, until Yamato proves to her that he is becoming the man she is waiting for him to be by showing his seriousness to their promise and by making her acknowledge him as a man. Momoyo is shown to be a decent student academically, but only when she puts her mind to it. For the most part, she gets very low grades, but ends up making up for it by earning a decent passing grade if things get too close. When it comes to studying, Momoyo rarely does so and even during the exams when the rest of the Kazama Family is studying, both Momoyo and Shouichi don't even bother, leaving them on their side of the hideout which ends up being bored for the both of them. Momoyo is completely honest and straightforward, and is not hesitant to say things that are on her mind or need to be said. She does not downplay with her words and says what she feels needs to be said when confronted. However she does tease her words up now and then and sometimes mention childish thoughts with a serious face. Her honesty is further shown when Yamato took her on a date in Nanahama, when she said that while she was having fun and felt refreshed, she wanted to see Yamato's manliness so she could fall for him. Even though Yamato felt Momoyo was being too honest with him, Momoyo stated that she was always honest and that she would be 'Momo' for Yamato which simply made him more nervous. When Yamato mentioned this the males of the Kazama Family and Tadakatsu Minamoto wondered if the two were really just friends since most girls would try to make guys keep guessing about what it would take to make them fall in love instead of telling them upfrontly what they want. Powers and Abilities She boasts great supernatural level abilities multiple times throughout the series, having at least S+ in all statistics. Being inhuman fighter, amount the challengers she got decreased since she got known as the battle goddess during the prequel Majikoi!.'' ''Her abilities are so great that even when her powers got sealed as shown in the Agave Route, she is still as strong as an unarmed Christiane Friedrich, makes her the ace of the Kazama Family. In the sequel Majikoi! S, her challengers increased due to the Bushido Plan. Her fighting abilities are so great that only people who are equally inhuman like Hyumu Hellsing, her grandfather (Tesshin Kawakami) and Seiso Hazakura (in her other form: Xiang Yu) have a chance to beat her. Since she also learned Instant Recovery, it also almost impossible to outlast her in battle as she can recover from damage, although there are people who can counter her Instant Recovery technique. Despite being so great in fighting and martial arts she hates studying to the point ended up in her bad school marks, she was placed in class 3-F instead of 3-S. Although her school marks are low it is stated by Yamato Naoe that she can get good marks if she really tries but because she lacks the interest she doesn't do much about it. Some of her other skills include. Godlike Speed: Throughout the series she has shown on numerous occasions that she incredibly amazing speed, like sexually harassing Chris when she first met her despite her being on guard. With her speed she can defeat most people in one blow due to most not being able to see her movements. Even Miyako Shiina who is known to have great eyes sometimes has trouble seeing through her movements. Superhuman Strength: Considered as one of the strongest characters in the series, as well as the strongest among the Big Four. Her strength is great enough to easily shatter rocks with her bare hands. Her normal punches and kicks can send a normal adult flying away from several meters to a few hundreds meters depending on her mood. Few examples of her strength: when she was playing kickball with the Kazama Family she had to restrain her strength in order to not hit very hard and probably damage a plane. Also during Sayaka Mayuzumi's route she could overpower Benkei Musashibou during a soccer match which they tackled each other which is quite impressive since Benkei herself also has inhuman strength. Immense Stamina: '''She boasts a vast amount of stamina thanks to her martial arts training allowing her to use Instant Recovery over 30 times despite great energy consumption. '''Expert Ki Perceptor: On multiple occasions, she has been seen to be able to sense ki from fighters and other people. Her ability with ki sensing is great enough to spot anyone within a few 2 km radius. She can also sense ki from multiply people and can also guess how strong they are depending on their ki. Only a few people that have mastered their ki like Hyumu Hellsing are able to hide from her as she was unable to detect ki from him during their first meeting. Techniques The fighting techniques that she has been using so far in the Majikoi!, Majikoi! S and Majikoi! A stories and also in the manga and anime adaptions. Mimicry: Next to her abnormal martial art techniques she has shown that she can do tricks and skills that are like fictional mangas. This ability is similar to Yang Zhi's yet different. Like creating a black mass with her aura only, having a microwave-like technique that could roast everything in a 1 km- radius and in the route "where you get acquaintance with Takae" she has shown that she could stop time within a 20 meter radius, although this technique and the black hole technique are both using a lot energy and are not really suited for actual combat. During Sayaka Mayuzumi's route, she can also transform like Saburou Ishida but her technique is considered a level above him and also she doesn't have the cons from the technique like he does. Kawakami Style, Dynasty Warriors Punch: Momoyo's signature technique, It is actually a simple straight punch with so much concentrated power. Momoyo defeated many opponents with it and it's strength is said to be like a battleship canon. Kawakami Style, Ultimate Right Crusher: '''The same as the previous technique except that she uses both her arms to rapid fire this technique. It is used on Issuke Hachiya when he used hist clone technique to blow all 8 clones away at the same time and sent him flying like a star. '''Kawakami Style, Human Bomb: '''It is considered a suicide technique, a technique in which one lets his or her body explode on contact with the use of ki. The damage done to the opponent is really high but the damage to the ones who used the technique is even higher, which is why it is a really risky technique. Momoyo could use the Instant Recovery to turn the drawback of this technique. '''Star Destroyer: '''Momoyo's self-invented ultimate move. A beam attack which is said to be strong enough to destroy a planet. It's true strength is unknown but it is strong enough to overpower Hyumu Hellsing's beam attack as shown during Koyuki Sakakibara's route. Momoyo also used this technique to destroy a meteor aimed at her by Tesshin Kawakami in Kazuko Kawakami's route. '''Kawakami Beam: '''The user will gather ki to send out a strong, focused energy wave to the opponent. '''Kawakami Driver: '''The user grasps the opponent and hold the persons legs while have the opponents shoulder being locked by the users shoulder and slam it into the ground. Momoyo used this move as a counter against her Least Weasel Drop counter by Takae Tachibana. '''Forbidden Move, Fuji Smasher (anime only): '''A powerful punch covered with one's ki to enhance it's power and speed. The true strength of this technique is unknown, but it was strong enough to overpower Ageha Kuki's '''Thunder God Lightning Fist. Secret Technique, Kawakami Style Forehead Flick (anime only): It's similar to a normal forehead flick except that has much more force. It can be use on people to inflict great pain in Momoyo's case it's strong enough to repel a bullet. Kawakami Style, Diversion (anime only): A whim-oriented technique by Momoyo. Momoyo's hands releases a big amount of ki at the same time to surprise the opponent, rendering them off-guard. Kawakami Style, Earth Splitter (anime only): '''The user hits the ground with such force that the ground will split open in a direct line. '''Kawakami Style, Least Weasel Drop (anime only): The user runs up a building or wall and when the opponent starts chasing the user will then drop body to the opponent and grabbing them at the same time. The height of the fall and the weight of the opponent into the ground with powerful crash that it will leave a crater and possibly killed the opponent if they are not durable enough. It is considered a dangerous move. Kawakami Style, Killer Fireflies: A technique in which the user will send balls of energy to the opponent. It can be fired at a distance and can also be used as a diversion since the explosions causes great smokes. Kawakami Style, Snowman: '''A technique in which the user can freeze someone with ki, but for this technique the user has to come in contact with the opponent. Momoyo used this technique on Yukie in her route during Kawakami War. '''Kawakami Style, Roasted Flesh: A technique which can incinerate target, has the same drawback as Snowman. Momoyo used this technique on Ageha in her route during Kawakami War. 1-km-radius Momoyo Microwave: Only shown during Sayaka Mayuzumi's route. A technique that can burn anything within 1 km, but since it's a indiscriminate attack allies could get burned too if they are within a radius so this technique is not suited in group battles. Hidden Technique, Kaleidoscope Genma Fist: '''Only shown during Sayaka Mayuzumi's route, a technique which can send someone into a terrible nightmare for a few hours similar to Genjutsu. '''Awakening of the Dragon, Type 2: '''Only shown during Sayaka Route. A technique which is both similar yet level above Saburou Ishida's Awakening of the Dragon technique, with a few difference. Momoyo's power goes beyond Ishida's first dragon form so she gets a bigger power-up than Ishida's technique. She takes on the form of a golden dragon, amasses her size. Momoyo also doesn't shown to have the lifespan drawback of the technique which Ishida does have, make it more effective. In this form, she becomes immune to physical attacks and can shoot beams of golden lightning. '''Instant Recovery: The user focuses energy to speed up ones metabolism so the body cells can regenerate at an amazing speed. The amount of times' usage depends on the user's body. In Momoyo's case she can use it 30 times. Black Hole: '''First shown in ''Majikoi! S'', Momoyo creates a black hole with her ki and it won't disappear unless it absorbs something. During Cookie 4IS' route she has mastered it to the point that she can freely use it in battle as shown when she absorbs a laser from Cookie 108IS that was aimed at Kawakami City. '''Time Manipulation: By using this technique, Momoyo could stop the time within a 20 meter radius but this technique using a lot of energy and not suited for actual battle. This technique is first shown in the route "where you're an acquaintance of Takae". Unnamed Mini Size Sun Technique: '''In Sayaka Mayuzumi's route, Momoyo offers to create a mini size sun to dry off Gakuto Shimazu's clothes but he refuses her help, so this technique is never actually shown. '''Kawakami Style, Massive Burst: '''Momoyo used this technique by blowing herself up to blow away the heat haze formed by Tesshin Kawakami's Key Words Attack, Heavenly City Ball, Zero Authority and All-raining Mobilizer in Kazuko Kawakami's route. '''Kawakami Style, Flowing Quicksand: Momoyo can use her ki to change the structure of sand, which in this case it turns to quick sand to let an opponent sink in the sand and restrict the target's movements. Even when she held this technique back, she can still quickly turn sand into a dangerous quicksand, which can swallow target whole. Relationships See also: Momoyo Kawakami/Relationship Through her life, Momoyo is respected and admired by her family, friends and even her rivals due to her unrivaled power as well as her bravery. The Big Four Known as Momoyo Kawakami of the North, she is the strongest of the Big Four after battle with Ageha Kuki of the South, Otomo Kurogane of the East and Takae Tachibana of the West. As of 2009, Momoyo has yet to officially fight the two new members of The Big Four (Tsubame Matsunaga of the East and Yukie Mayuzumi of the West). However, in both the visual novel and manga, she fought against Ageha Kuki, Otomo Kurogane (Tsubame Matsunaga in the anime), and Yukie in a handicap 3 on 1 battle in the annual Kawakami War, and prove that Momoyo is by far the strongest. Epilogue(s) In routes other than her own, it is stated that she became the grandmaster of the Kawakami Temple. Becoming a living legend of martial arts, she enjoys fighting against strong martial artists around the world. Depending on which route she seems to have moved on from any romantic feelings she had held for Yamato Naoe. She congratulates him during his wedding with Azumi Oshitari, gives suggestions for Miyako Shiina and Yamato's child during her pregnancy and she overall backs off of Yamato when he gets with another girl. Gallery Momoyo 10th Anniverary Art.jpg|Momoyo Kawakami's design on Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! 10th Anniversary Release Momoyo and Miyako Manga Cover.jpg Momoyo and Kazuko Drama CD cover.jpg Yukie and Momoyo Drama CD cover.jpg Jinchu, Momoyo, Yumiko and Tsubame 2.jpg Momoyo Kawakami Attacks!.jpg Chibi Momoyo.jpg Momoyo Kawakami's Sparkling smile avatar.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Riding with Yamato.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Don't tease me! 2.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Don't tease me!.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Showing Off Her Swimsuit.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Casual outfit.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Ponytail Smile.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- One! Version 2.jpg Momoyo vs. Takae 3.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Training with the students.jpg Momoyo, Kazuko, Lu and Tesshin.jpg Momoyo Kawakami 30.jpg Momoyo Kawakami sleeve.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Regret.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Counter on Yukie.jpg Momoyo Kawakami 31.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- On fire!.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- I'm afraid of ghosts!.jpg Momoyo Kawakami 29.jpg Kazuko vs. Momoyo 2.jpg Momoyo and Yamato- Chest Hugging!.jpg Momoyo and Kazuko Kawakami 4.jpg Momoyo Kawakami 24.jpg Momoyo Kawakami 2.jpg Momoyo and Miyako.jpg Momoyo and Mayo.jpg Momoyo Kawakami 8.jpg Momoyo and Yamato- Arm Barred!.jpg Momoyo Kawakami 7.jpg Momoyo Kawakami 9.jpg Momoyo Kawakami 11.jpg Momoyo Kawakami 6.jpg Momoyo and Yamato 2.jpg Momoyo vs Kazuko, Christiane, Yukie and Miyako.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Goddess of War.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Just another day.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Pissed Off!.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Funny Look.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Demon Punch!.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Bloodlust of Battle.jpg Momoyo Kawakami- Yakisoba Fun!.jpg Momoyo vs. Takae 2.jpg 36421833.png 36081158.jpg 19305853.png 18763564.jpg Img visual.png Cab524c765ec1e3cb4bf2fc091e45dce.jpg B61aa609c6c1e379eac451dbd5da9bdc.jpg Af4f0febbc40c88fd2047dba87001b61.jpg A973701ab06e9ce8f9ef08175e3d5da4.jpg 62f1b276e78d150054d7204595887a95.jpg 46b79dce3146dbc2719bf60d65c03091.jpg 20342ec99d828f08787c234810236481.jpg Konachan.com - 94327 sample.jpg 36.fw.png 30.fw.png 0204.png Momoy Sexy OfficialArt.jpg Momoy True End.png Chris and Momoyo Visual Artbook Swimsuit.png|Christiane and Momoyo swimsuit artwork Majikoi A Extra Visual Art Kazuto and Momoyo.png|Kazuko laying down with Momoyo artwork 965e084f3bf5b28eff59d15d65b1cc4bb2d02263a95799be01d65bd8b2776c74.jpg Trivia *The name Momoyo 'means "hundred" (百) ('momo) and "generation" (代) (yo). **Momoyo is inspired after Momotarō, the hero from Japanese folklore. According to Momoyo, her parents used to buy her peaches as a child, her favorite drink is peach juice and she basically loves anything peach-flavored. *Momoyo's surname Kawakami 'means "river, stream" (川) ('kawa) and "god, deity, spirit" (神) (kami). *According to Momoyo, her hobbies are annihilating enemies, reading mangas, 'observing' Yamato Naoe and playing video games. *Despite Momoyo hates for studying, she does end up graduating with her class in the Final Route of Majikoi! A+. *Although Minatosoft has not officially declared her route canon, the Manga, Anime and Visual Novel all follow her route with slight differences, making her the most focused heroine in all the Majikoi! creations. *Momoyo is considered to be the second strongest fighter in the world, with the second only to her grandfather. **She is friends and rivals with Ageha Kuki from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de. *Momoyo named the blue Ornada she received from Yamato at a summer festival, Takeru, in recognition of''' Prince Yamatotakeru''' (日本武尊, Yamato-takeru-no-mikoto) who was originally named Prince Ōsu (小碓命 Ōsu-no-mikoto). Yamatotakeru was a legendary prince of the Yamato Dynasty, and son of Emperor Keiko who was the 12th emperor of Japan. One of Yamatotakeru's sons would later become the 14th Emperor of Japan. *The title Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! English dubbed Seriously Love Me Please! refers to Momoyo's route. When Momoyo first rejects Yamato, she asks if he seriously loved her as his feelings as a child seemed more real. This is further elaborated on when Yamato realizes Momoyo is waiting for him to become just as serious as she is to their childhood promise, and again when Yamato confesses to Momoyo the second time and he admits his feeling for her before were not as strong as they should have been and that he has become more seriously in love with Momoyo''. Also, the last line of Yamato's inner monologue in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S for Momoyo is I am seriously in love with this woman. In the official manga adaptation of the original Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! Visual Novel, the story ends with Momoyo accepting Yamato as a man, claiming he is the only on who can make her happy, and asks him to, from that point forward to "Love me seriously please!/Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!" as per the namesake of the story. She makes a different, but somewhat similar statement when she graduates in the Final Route in Majikoi! A+. *In the final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Momoyo is ranked #5. In the first Majikoi! A poll, she was ranked #9. In the Majikoi! S poll, she was ranked #8. And in the original Majikoi! popularity poll, she was ranked #4. *According to Cookie 4IS's data, Momoyo doesn't belong in the martial artists list, but rather that she seems to be placed in the lists of natural disasters. Also, throughout the series, other countries consider her a 'satellite' when she unleashes a powerful energy attack outside the planet's atmosphere. *Momoyo considers her crossed bangs to be her charm point and gets fidgety if anyone tries to touch them. *It can be confirmed that Momoyo masturbated to Yamato as she doesn't deny it in her route. *In the original Majikoi! visual novel, Momoyo's Route has some differences from other routes such as no epilogue after the ending song, different visuals in the early scene of the ending song and the Agave Route is never hinted by Shakadou in her route (Even though it is hinted in other heroines' route.). Category:Kazama family Category:Characters Category:The Big Four Category:Female Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Student Category:Heroine Category:3-F Class Student Category:Love Interests Category:Kawakami Temple Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai